A Little Game
by Kaitou-Dark-Sama
Summary: Yaoi Warning KokiKariya X ShoMinamimoto... very short


"Are you allowed to do that?"

The tan man looked over his shoulder at the man who spoke, an evil grin on his face, "I see no flaw in my calculations."

"Hmph…have you heard the nicknames the players have come up with for you?" He pushed his sunglasses up his nose and put his lollipop in his mouth.

"What? You mean Pi-Face and Grim Heaper…useless integers… How 'bout you? Have you heard yours?"

"Ya…you mean Lollipop?"

"Yeah. Now leave me alone binomial, I have work to do."

"What you mean those pointless garbage heaps of yours?"

"Not pointless, they are crucial to my equation."

"No they aren't…"

"How would you know, Kariya?"

"How wouldn't I know, GM, Minamimoto…I may be lazy, but I'm not clueless."

"Oh really…then how about a little game then…"

"hmm? Name it." The fire head pulled the sunglasses back down his nose to look up at the GM, sitting on top of his heap of garbage.

"You can tell me what I'm doing…and I'll but you some ramen…" he smirked and put his head on his hands as he looked down at the lazy reaper.

"Nice choice, you know a lot about your reapers for a rebel." He paused, "And what if I fail to answer correctly…"

"I'm thinking erasure, but that wouldn't fair me well, you get it wrong, I'll tell you the price…" Minamimoto said scratching his chin and smirking down at Kariya.

"Now that doesn't seem very fair…but none the less…you're on."

"Zetta nice…so bring it on, binomial."

"You're summoning all the Taboo noise around aren't you…But really, a rebel Game Master…you're going for Shibuya River, aren't you." Kariya said holding his lollipop in between two fingers as he gave his answer.

Minamimoto sat in silence for a couple moments as he mulled over what Kiko Kariya had said. Then he smirked and let out a short laugh, "Not bad, but still garbage. CRUNCH! Add it to the pile."

Kariya raised an orange eyebrow, "But you are behind the taboo noise…?"

"A possibility…but the fact that you were still zetta wrong still lingers and now for a punishment." Sho Minamimoto cupped a fist as he smirked.

Kariya showed no worry.

"Since you were so close…No erasure…After a few calculations…my best offer, you can't say anything to anyone about what you think I'm up to…including the taboo noise. But that's not enough…"

"Let me guess…a bowl of ramen?" Kariya guessed with a shrug.

"Garbage. CRUNCH! Add it to the pile!" He said punching his hand again. He took his megaphone off his belt, "19, 12, 1, 21, 5…" the five numbers rang through the air. He took the megaphone away from his mouth, "You're smart, Kariya, you can figure out simple code…"

"You're right, Pi-Face…it's easy enough S-L-A-V-E…slave right? You want me to be your slave." He looked at Sho's nod and smile and sighed, "Only one question about that…does this involve any 'work'?"

"I wouldn't expect a different question from you, Lolly… and no…not particularly." With this Sho made a bit of a suggestive motion that made Kariya tense for a moment…  
"Oh I see what you meant by 'slave' now…"

"What you scared of me now? Are you actually 'with' that Uzuki bitch?"

Koki laughed slightly, "No…don't get me wrong, the thought of working close to you is much more appealing to my tastes…that just came as a bit of a shock to me."

Minamimoto laughed again and jumped to the base of his heap. He took a step towards Koki, "Oh and one other little thing…I get a lick." He grabbed the stick ok Koki's lollipop and pulled it right out of his mouth. He licked it once before sticking it back in the Reapers mouth.

He threw his head back laughing at Koki's reaction. He turned and started to walk away, "You know where to find me…I expect you there by 20:30 Hours. Consider it a mission…" He stopped walking a few paces away and turned to look at Koki's calm face, "And zetta thanks for playing, my crucial variable…"

* * *

**TADA! I got bored... this is my new fave Yaoi couple XD KokiSho!! i think it's adorably perfect! Koki and Sho would be like my BEST FRIENDS if they were real ^_^ and i know this is short...thats kinda the point...and i kinda screwed up on the way Minamimoto speaks...its been a while since i've played Week 2.... so ya...**

Koki: You owe me Ramen for this...

~Fire

EDIT: yes i realized i spelt Kariya wrong...i went back and fixed it dont blame me...i wrote this in 15 minutes at 9 at night...


End file.
